Happy Birthday, Ojousama
by Shiratori Ryuga
Summary: Would you wait for me, Rima?" Those were the last words he said before he left. Will the boy the little princess loved come back or will her heart remain broken? Rimahiko one-shot.


Hi my dear readers. It's been a while since I've updated. Don't worry, I am just caught up in a lot of things these days. My first midterm week is over and I am working on my research paper and stuff... Life is not fun. Well, hope you enjoy this story!!

Sayuri: You lazy bum...

Ryuga (Sigh): I have a life you know...

Sayuri: Playing World of Warcraft all day is not having a life.

Ryuga: Shut it! I am not addicted to WoW!!

Sayuri (Sarcastically): Yes you are, and you epically fail at playing the game too.

Ikuto: ...so...what is the story this time? You still need to finish Shugo Chara Chronicles you know?

Ryuga: I know. This is just a b-day fanfic for little Rima-tan.

Amu: Aww, that's nice. You should really finish Shugo Chara Chronicles first though still.

Ryuga: I know!! Doesn't anyone appreciate this one-shot fanfic?! (Cry)

Rima: I do. So what is this about?

Ryuga: It's a Rimahiko fanfic.

Tadase: What?!

Ryuga: Why are you complaining, Hontoni Tada GAY? (A.N. Yes, I made it so his name means REALLY JUST GAY)

Tadase: I'm not gay!

Ryuga: Shut up or I will kill you off in Shugo Chara Chronicles!

Tadase (Scared) :Ye...yes sir...

Nagihiko: Interesting story idea, but wouldn't Keiko kill you for doing this?

Ryuga: Don't worry, I gave her a cookie that contained enough sleeping pills to take out an elephant. (Evil grin)

Sayuri: You're still holding a grudge against her for that one part in her _I have returned to you_ fanfic huh?

Ryuga (Innocent): I don't know what you're talking about...

Sayuri: Whatever. Just remember, when she wakes up, you are gonna be put six feet under by her and I will be helping her.

Ryuga (Grinning): Don't worry, I have Nagi as a shield! Disclaimer please Nagi, Rima.

Nagihiko & Rima: Shiratori Ryuga does not own Shugo Chara (Doki!) If he does, it would've been classified as a shounen manga.

* * *

"Another year had passed…" a girl with long blond hair murmured as she looked out the large window in her mansion. Her facial features still resembled how she looked back in elementary school, but her body had developed fully.

It had been six long years since the fall of Easter. Ikuto and Amu had become a couple. The two started living together when Amu turned sixteen since her parents got promoted and moved to Tokyo. Kukai and Utau started dating after she got over her brother complex. In order to let Utau keep her popularity up, Kukai had agreed to become a pro soccer player before going public about the two of them dating. It took him a year and a half to reach that level, becoming the youngest pro soccer star in Japan. Kairi and Yaya started dating right after they entered high school. Yaya had become more grown up in front of others but still acts like a child in front of her boyfriend.

At the end of the fight against Easter, the _Embryo _was released, giving everyone's charas the ability to live on until their owners die. Everything had been going well, even for Tadase. Since Amu chose Ikuto over him, he backed down and found someone who was more compatible with him.

The only person who was still alone was Rima. After the last battle against Easter, Nagihiko left for Europe again. Before he left, he promised to come back for her. Since then, Rima started hoping for the one she love to return to her. Years after years, she hoped to see his face again but he never showed up. She had started losing hope.

The date is the sixth of February. Even though the spring shower is still falling down on the city, everyone had decided to host a birthday party Rima at her mansion since her family was out of town. Rima looked out at the damp scene as she lets out a disappointing sigh. "Nagihiko is probably going to miss my birthday party again this year," she murmured as she walked back to her bedroom.

She flopped down on her bed and grabbed the closest pillow to her. Sadness filled her as she thought of the person whom she thought looked at as a rival back in elementary school. "He said he would come back," she whispered as tears started running down her cheeks. Her eyes were getting redder with each passing minute as her little clown chara tried to cheer her up.

The ring of the grandfather clock in the mansion echoed the halls. It was three in the afternoon. "I guess I should get ready before everyone comes," she said to herself as she wiped her tears off her face. Even though she missed the boy who had seen thru all her acts when she was younger, she was not going to let it get her down in front of Amu and everyone else.

-X-

Three hours passed by in a blink of an eye as Rima finished working on her hair. She had styled it the way she used to when she was twelve years old. It took longer than usual since she had left her hair straight when she entered high school. The doorbell rang as she made her way down to the main entrance of the mansion.

"Rima-chi! We're here!" Yaya yelled out in her cheerful tone.

"_She hasn't changed at all," _Rima thought with a smile as she turned the knob on the door.

As the door opened, everyone yelled, "Happy birthday, Rima!" Almost everyone was there. Rima quickly scanned the group and noticed the person she was hoping to see was not present, again.

"Amu, did you talk to Nagihiko lately?" Rima asked as the group made their way into the living room.

Amu smiled. "He said he will come back to get you soon," she told her.

Rima returned the smile before Amu made her way over to help everyone else get ready for Rima's birthday celebration. A small frown appeared on her face as Amu left her sights. _"Why wouldn't Nagi talk to me?" _she thought to herself as she wiped the tear forming at the corner of her eye. _"Could it be that Nagi doesn't like me?" _Memories of the time when she treated Nagihiko badly went through her head. Looking back at all the things she had done in the past, she couldn't blame the long-haired boy for disliking her.

-X-

The party ended as the clock stroke eleven. Every year, everyone from the Guardians and the Tsukiyomi siblings who came to Rima's home will spend a night together. All the girls would get together in one room and talk throughout the night while the boys would catch up on their lives. Yoru would mess around with Kiseki's crown while everyone else would be laughing at Kusukusu's jokes and clapping at her acts. Musashi would just sit by himself as he cleaned his blade.

Rima was alone in her room with her pink silky nightgown on. Amu and the other girls had left her there while they went to take a bath. The blond girl lied in her bed as she reminisced about her elementary school days. She decided go down to get some drinks before everyone gets back since they were going to talk all night. As she reached the kitchen, she saw an envelope taped on the fridge. 'To Rima' was written on it in beautiful handwritings.

Out of curiosity, Rima took the envelope and opened it up. There was a note inside it. 'Come out to the backyard before eleven fifty tonight. I will be waiting by the fountain.' The clock in the kitchen was pointing at eleven forty-five.

"_It's probably something everyone set up for me," _Rima thought as she walked outside.

The backyard of the mansion was still damp from the shower earlier. Clean fresh air filled the yard as Rima took in a deep breath. The air was a little cool to her since her nightgown was quite thin. She rubbed her arms slightly to warm herself up.

"Why did everyone make me come out here during a cold night like this?" she asked as she walked toward the fountain.

"I'm sorry for making you come all the way out here, Rima-chan," an unfamiliar voice spoke out. A shadow stood before the fountain. He stood at five feet ten with long hair running down his back.

Rima's eyes widened as she realized who the person was. She ran toward the figure as fast as she could. "Nagi!" she called out as she launched herself into his embrace. "Nagi-kun, I miss you!" she said as her tears streamed down her face.

Nagihiko patted Rima on her head. "I'm sorry I came back late, Rima-chan," he said as he placed a gentle kiss on Rima's forehead. "I needed some time to get ready before meeting you again."

Rima still had her head in Nagihiko's embrace. "What were you working on? Learning how to be a girl?" she said with her sarcastic tone.

Nagihiko chuckled. "No, I was getting ready before I ask you an important question." Rima couldn't believe what Nagihiko just said. She lifted her head as Nagihiko lets go of the hug. He backed off a few steps before kneeling down on one knee. From his pocket, he pulled out a small deep blue box. "Rima, will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the box, showing a beautiful white gold Princess cut diamond ring. The large stone sitting on the ring must have been at least half a carat with three small diamonds embedded on each sides of the ring. The design was simple but it cost a fortune.

Rima stared at the beautiful stone in awe as Nagihiko looked up. Rima was completely speechless. She tried to say yes but all she was able to get out was an 'eep'. Nagihiko lets out a light chuckle. "I guess I'll take that as a yes?" he asked as Rima nodded quickly.

"I'm glad you're finally with Nagihiko, Rima," Amu said as everyone stood up from behind the bushes. Rima blush a deep red when she realized all her friends had planned her meeting with the person she loved.

"Well, we should get inside before someone catches a cold," Nagihiko suggested as everyone started going back into the mansion. Nagihiko puts his jacket over Rima's shivering shoulders as he leaned his head toward her ear. "Did you enjoy your birthday present?" Nagihiko asked right before the clock struck midnight.

Rima turned her head toward Nagihiko and gave him a huge smile. It was the first time in her life she had felt this happy and she hoped that this feeling would never end.

* * *

Yay! Nice little one-shot story done. For those of you who are wondering, all my stories are put on hold till summer break. Spring break is coming up in a month-ish but I am going to be busy. I might do a few random updates here and there but that's it. Hope you've enjoyed this story!

Keiko (Angry): Ryuga!!

Ryuga: Ah shit! How is she able to get up so fast after taking that much sleeping pills?!

Sayuri (Evil grin): Apparently, suger is her friend.

Ryuga: No... You didn't...

Sayuri: Yes, I did. (Hands Ryuga an empty bag of suger)

Ryuga: Nagi, HELP! (Runs away)

Sayuri: Nagihiko's in the bedroom with Rima. I doubt he will be able to hear you with all that sound they're making.

(Squeaking bed spring sound coming from bedroom)

Keiko: Sayuri-chan gimme a gun!

Sayuri: Flamethrower is funner! (Hands Keiko a flamethrower) I'll be using this! (Picks up two submachine guns)

Ryuga: Sayuri! You're not helping!

Sayuri: I'm helping Keiko! Someone do the disclaimer while we beat up our lazy writer! (Chase after Ryuga)

Kusukusu, Temari, and Rhythm: RnR please. Ryuga will be out for a while but he will be back soon. (Bow)


End file.
